Mother's Day
by daisuke-hieiXXX
Summary: Inuyasha discovers the appreciation for mothers in Kagome's time and thinks back to the most painful memory he has. Rated T for language and violence. COMPLETE
1. Mother

A/N: i started writing this shortly before mother's day when i got on thinking, almost mother's day isnt it? there should be some fic up about inuyasha and his mother. to my great shock, i found none! so i decided to write one. i loved writing this and i hope you have fun reading it. enjoy!

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!" shouted Kagome, Sota, and Grandpa as Mrs. Higurashi walked in the door with her groceries.

"Oh my! What a surprise!" she gasped, although she clearly had suspected something.

They all hugged her and gave her their gifts.

"Flowers from the Feudal Era! They're beautiful, Kagome!"

"I can get you some seeds too!"

"What a lovely drawing, Sota. What is it?"

"It's you!"

"Oh…of course!"

"This is the sacred grass blade of—!"

"Grandpa, just give her the gift certificate."

"Erm…here you are…."

"I love this store!"

"Thank you everyone, so much," Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

A small cough made everyone perk up. Everyone looked in the corner of the room to see Inuyasha. His face was very strange. He seemed to be struggling with something.

"I— uh thought that since you people—."

Kagome helped Inuyasha say what he was trying to force out.

"Mom, Inuyasha thought that since you're always so kind to him whenever he comes to stay that he'd get you something too for Mother's Day!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, you didn't have to."

Inuyasha gave her a slip of paper, his face a deep shade of red. Mrs. Higurashi read over it and her own face took on a bit of a green hue.

"This isn't a recipe—is it?" she asked warily.

"Yes," Inuyasha quickly replied. "My…uh…mother used to make it for me…. It can cure almost anything." It sounded stupid even to him.

"That was very sweet of you!" she leaned forward and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Can I go now?" he hissed to Kagome.

* * *

"So, Kagome," Inuyasha asked a while later back in the Feudal Era. "Does everyone celebrate their mothers in your time?"

"Well, as far as I know yeah. Why?"

Inuyasha brooded for a moment while stepping over some underbrush and waving a branch out of his way.

"Every mother?"

"Yeah…" Kagome replied slowly, unsure of where this was going.

Inuyasha didn't say anything more.

That night, Kagome lay curled up in her sleeping bag while Inuyasha perched overhead in a tree. They had decided to meet up with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo first thing the next morning.

Kagome was fast asleep, but Inuyasha stared intently at the fire and remembered…

People were lined up in front of the wooden box, placing flowers on the lid. Everyone had dressed in black and a few women were crying into their handkerchiefs. Inuyasha trotted at his mother's side, who was holding a white lily.

_Angry glares followed them and the room grew silent as Inuyasha and his mother neared the coffin. His mother, Izayoi, held her head high and avoided the eyes of the villagers. She approached the casket and laid the lily on the lid. Inuyasha took the daisy he had picked and set it next to his mother's flower. Izayoi bowed with her hands folded as she muttered a blessing for the deceased man's soul. _

_As she finished, she gestured for Inuyasha to follow her and they walked out. Angry whispers followed them even as they were outside. _

_"How dare she bring **him **in public!"_

_"And to the poor man's funeral too!"_

_"Bastard hanyou!"_

_Izayoi smiled nevertheless. _

_Later that night as Izayoi lay dinner out, Inuyasha voiced the question that had bothered him all day._

_"Mother?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why did people go to see the old man when he was dead? No one bothered to see him much before."_

_"Well," Izayoi answered. "They come to pay their respects and make sure that his memory is a good one I guess. It's tradition, Inuyasha. Everyone has a funeral."_

_"But what if you die in the middle of nowhere or what if you're too badly mutilated for anyone to recognize you or—."_

_"Inuyasha, mind your language," she scolded. _

_Inuyasha silently pouted. _

* * *

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you wanted something to eat!" Kagome shouted impatiently.

"Jeez, you don't have to shout ya know!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You weren't answering!"

"Feh! That doesn't mean I wasn't listening."

"You're so rude!"

"Like I care!"

"SIT, boy!"

wham

"What…the hell…?" Inuyasha forced out as he struggled to sit back up.

"HN! Serves you right."

"Yeah!" agreed Shippo hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances as they watched the typical scene unfold. Both let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've been awfully quiet, Inuyasha, come to think of it," Sango commented. "Something bothering you?"

"Mind your own business, Sango," snapped the half demon as he sat up.

_"Mother!" Inuyasha cried running to her as she slept soundly. He began to shake her awake. _

_"What is it?"_

_"The villagers are here and they want to see you."_

_Izayoi sighed. _

_"Again? Fine. I'm coming."_

_She walked to the sliding door and attempted to pull it open. It was stuck. She tried again, harder this time. She tried another door. The same situation. The windows were even stuck. _

_Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his ears lay flat against his head as he watched his mother get slightly panicked. Shouts from outside were beginning to get louder and Inuyasha heard something break against the house. Something was very wrong._

_"Mother…"_

_"Inuyasha!" she said sharply. _

_Inuyasha had never heard her speak so harshly to him. Her eyes were full of tears. Shouts began to drift into the room from outside. The villagers were shouting something againand Izayoi had Inuyasha's head pressed against her. _

_"Give us the half breed bastard!" shouted a man's voice. _

_Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound. _

* * *

A/N: heh I just kinda realized that I sort of made the first chapter a bit long so I'll stop there. I'm pretty sure you guys know what's gonna happen. TT REVIEWWW PLEASE! 


	2. And then there was one

_"Give him to us!" rang the shouts._

_"We'll let you go even; just give us the little bastard!"_

_Izayoi trembled. She knew they wouldn't leave without Inuyasha. She grasped Inuyasha firmly by the shoulders and stared him intently in his big amber eyes. _

_"Inuyasha, you must run," she sobbed. "Run so that you can live!"_

_Inuyasha shook his head as tears began to form in his own eyes._

_"Mother, they'll kill you," he protested._

_"Go, my boy."_

_"No!"_

_"Inuyasha, GO!"_

_For the first time in his young life, Inuyasha was slapped by his mother. It broke Izayoi's heart to do hurt him, but it was the only way he would run. And run he did._

_A strange silence overcame the atmosphere. The villagers had stopped their shouting. The silence was almost worse than the deafening shouts. _

_Smoke began to cloud and sting Inuyasha's eyes. He sniffed the air and smelled fire. _

_Mother! He thought desperately. _

_Suddenly, a flaming stick crashed through a window, not three feet from Inuyasha. His fire rat kimono shielded him from the flames as he leapt through the window into the crowd of villagers. _

_They shouted once more and tried to grab him, but Inuyasha snarled and scratched at them. The people howled and tried to hold onto him, yet they backed away at the ferocity at which Inuyasha showed. His tiny fangs sank into any hand that came near. His sharp little claws ripped at anything that came too close. They backed him into a corner against a tall rock. The house raged with fire all the while. Tears streamed down the small hanyou's face. _

_"MOTHER!" he screamed suddenly leaping into the crowd. He latched his claws onto a man's throat and squeezed as hard as he could. People rained blows down on him but he refused to let go. The man's pupils shrank to pinpricks as Inuyasha ripped his jugular open. _

_Again, Inuyasha attacked a man. Another throat was cut. Again and again he leapt from man to man slashing. Blood coated his hands and face. _

"We can stay here for the night," Sango said pointing to a village at the bottom of the hill they were standing on.

"I hope they have food," Kagome pouted as her stomach growled.

"And women…OUCH!"

"Let's go shall we?" said Sango tensely.

"Come on, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh, coming," he answered coming out of a daze.

The villagers greeted Miroku, Sango, and Kagome warmly while inviting them to stay for as long as they liked. Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo stood outside the circle that had formed around their companions.

"I guess demons aren't as well liked here," Shippo said sounding quite annoyed.

"Apparently," agreed Inuyasha.

Kirara gave a meow.

The three forced their way to their comrades and eventually were led to a house with food and warm fires.

The room was full of excited chatter as food was passed along and served by the women. The people were very friendly and wanted to know where they had been, who they were, who they met, and so on and so on. They ate until they couldn't eat anymore. The talk went far into the night until everyone fell asleep where they were sitting. (Miroku was put outside by none other than Sango.)

Inuyasha slept in a corner, his hands held protectively around tetsusaiga. Again memories swirled around in his mind…

_The crashing of his home as it burned bored into his head causing an uncontrollable madness to come over him. The villagers could not subdue him and soon, every one of them lay dead on the ground. Inuyasha stood amidst the dead bodies, blood and tears mingling on his face. He looked up, and through the smoke and flames, was his mother._

_She too had tears in her eyes, but the heat of the fire dried any tears on her face. Her kimono was already burning, as was her beautiful hair. A smoldering beam lay across her back, crushing her. She reached out a slender hand to her son and beloved husband, whom she saw standing beside Inuyasha. _

_"My love…my boy…"she whispered._

_Then death claimed her. _

_No, though Inuyasha. No. No no no no no NO! _

_"NO!" he screamed. _

_His exhausted little body couldn't support him much longer. His mind was pleading for respite. Every part of him wanted to fall into eternal rest. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out from his chest and now a gaping hole was all there was, bleeding and crying to the world. _

_Mercifully, he fell to the ground into unconsciousness. _


	3. Be Strong Be Strong Now

A/N: I love getting reviews from all of my readers. Seriously the feedback has been _amazing! _You guys rock and make writing this story all the more fun. Onto chapter three!

"Thanks for everything!" called Kagome over her shoulder as they left the village. They all waved until the people were out of sight.

"I feel well rested and ready to take on any demon!" Shippo shouted bravely from the basket of Kagome's bike.

Kagome smiled and petted his head.

"You seem happy, Shippo," Miroku commented.

Shippo grinned broadly, his little fangs sparkling.

Unaware of the conversation flying around him, Inuyasha dwelled on the heart stabbing memory of his childhood…

_Inuyasha awoke to the rank smell of human flesh and stinging smoke. His body had mostly healed itself in his sleep thanks to his demon blood. He felt as tired and heavy as before, though. Hardly realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and staggered toward the collapsed remains of his home. Smoke still wafted in the wind and embers smoldered silently. _

_He dreaded what he would find but knew he couldn't leave…her…to lie in the ruins. For what seemed an eternity, he dug through the ashes and dirt. He walked through the entire blackened mess, remembering everything as it had been. His foot suddenly kicked something up along with a gray cloud of ash. _

_Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and waved the smoke away. He reached down and looked at the thing that had snagged itself on his foot. His eyes brimmed with tears as he recognized what it was. It was a singed piece of cloth that was ready to fall apart in his hand. It was a piece of his mother's kimono. He held it protectively in his hand as he continued to search. _

_At last, the remnants of a burnt corpse were all that Inuyasha found of his beloved mother. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight and he had to turn away for a moment. It was a few minutes before he dared to look once more. The instant he saw it again, he heaved…and vomited. _

_Wiping his mouth, Inuyasha began to clear a space around the skeletal remains. He removed his fire rat cloak and carefully picked up every piece of her. After an hour of making sure that no part of her had been neglected, Inuyasha began to dig. _

_He dug a hole deep in the ground which made it difficult for him to climb back out. He wrapped his mother's broken body tightly in a rag and set it in a long box. Inuyasha cast it into the ground as gently as he could. For a moment, he stared at the box with what remained of his mother. Then he began to cover it up once more. He shoveled dirt on top of the grave until it was a small mound of fresh earth. _

_The little hanyou knelt before it and folded his hands in prayer. _

_"Destroyed by her own despicable race, was she?" said a familiar voice. _

_Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see a silver haired demon, not many years older in appearance than he. _

_"You're…"_

_"Sesshoumaru, yes. You're older brother. It's a bloody mess back there you know," he said tossing his head to the right. "All those dead humans…that wouldn't have been you, would it?" _

_Inuyasha lowered his head._

_"They killed her," he said quietly. "They locked us in and burned everything. I wanted them to die."_

_"It's her fault."_

_"What?"_

_"You're mother was a weak human and wrongly fell in love with our father. The result is you, a hanyou whose blood is dirtied with human weakness," Sesshoumaru said with contempt. _

_"It wasn't my mother's fault!" Inuyasha shouted standing to his feet. "What the hell would you know about it anyway?" _

_Tears began to sting his eyes and he hated himself for it. Dammit, why do I have to cry in front of him? He thought angrily. _

_"A man never shows his tears, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha leapt at Sesshoumaru in a fit of rage. However, Sesshoumaru easily swatted him aside and dealt him a sharp blow to the neck, knocking him unconscious. _

It was nearly midnight and the Inuyasha gang had just finished dealing with a particularly nasty demon. As tired as they all were, no one seemed able to sleep, save Shippo who was sound asleep in Kagome's bike basket.

Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha on a grassy hill. He was staring thoughtfully up at the night star spangled night sky. His eyes were unusually emotional.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kagome asked casually.

"Huh? Oh, nothing I guess."

"Really?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have been quiet and reclusive since we got back!" she shouted. "And I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me why."

"I've just been thinking! OK?" he shouted back.

"About what!"

"Nothing important or that you need to know about!"

"Don't make me say it!"

"Say wha—? You wouldn't dare!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face down on the grass.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Kagome said grinning evilly.

"You see, when I was little, people hated me and my mother. We couldn't leave the house without being yelled at. I hated everyone except my mother who I loved with my whole heart. She was everything to me." He paused for a moment and fiddled with a grass blade.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked gently.

"She was murdered."

"M-murdered?"

"Yeah, murdered by her own people. Just forget it."

Inuyasha stood to his feet and leapt away into the night.

Kagome sat brooding over what he had told her. She had known his childhood had to have been rough. After all, she knew his mother died when he was still small and he never even knew his father. Plus she noticed that demons were less than respectful of half demons.

"Poor Inuyasha," she whispered hugging her knees.

A/N: this chapter took a little longer to upload. Sorry about that! Ug I really don't want this to get out of character! It's hard to keep Inuyasha in character when talking about emotions or his mother or something like that! Oy! Well, I cant tell you how much I love you guys, my reviewers! God Bless!


	4. Thunder Rolls

A/N: thank you so much everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best. Heh heh I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story. I guess people like little chibi Inuyasha. I know I do. I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah. On to Chapter four!

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon. The clouds were still pink and the sky was still tainted with violet. A few stars still sprinkled the sky. Kagome rubbed her eyes and crawled out of her sleeping bag. The air felt still, like the atmosphere before a hard rain. She grabbed a tube of face wash and walked groggily down to a nearby stream and began to scrub her face.

The coolness of the water roused her mind and Kagome felt fully awake now. She sat down on the grass and dipped her foot in the water, enjoying the feeling of it rushing past her toes. She looked up into the line of trees on the opposite side of the stream and saw someone approaching.

She immediately noticed the person as Inuyasha. She waved but he didn't see. He was staring at the ground. He finally looked up and quickened his pace. He jumped over the water and sat beside Kagome.

"Ohayou, Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha didn't answer since his mouth was currently in the stream drinking in water. But his ears twitched so she knew he had heard.

He sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I just woke up, I guess."

"Is everyone else up?"

"No, just us."

They were silent. Kagome stared hard at the water. She wanted to keep asking Inuyasha about his mother. She was sure that was what was troubling him. But she also knew Inuyasha would never tell her if she came right out and asked.

SLAP!

Kagome looked up quickly to see Inuyasha with a hand clapped against his neck. He held out his hand to reveal none other than Myoga flat against his palm.

"So, you're back now that there's no danger around," Inuyasha observed.

Myoga coughed and chose to ignore this.

"I merely came to greet you a good morning," he said sounding a bit irked.

"And to get an easy breakfast I suspect," Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.

"You're blood tastes so good," Myoga muttered rubbing his hands (a/n? does he really have hands? Oh well…).

"So what did you come back for?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

He picked the old flea up with his thumb and forefinger and hence sent him flying out of sight with a mighty flick.

"Annoying old parasite," Inuyasha muttered.

The sky suddenly rumbled. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see dark clouds rolling in over the horizon. Wind blew through the trees and leaves danced on the troubled air.

"It's gonna be a wet day," sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He stood up with a slight moan and pulled Kagome to her feet as well.

"We should get back. Sango and Miroku and Shippo will begin to wonder where we've got to," Inuyasha said walking away.

Kagome trotted after him eager to get moving and find adequate shelter from the approaching storm.

By the time they had caught up with the others, water droplets were beginning to come down hard.

They quickly gathered their things and huddled together beneath a big tree. There wasn't a house in site. They knew they couldn't stay under the tree (a/n: lighting duh!) and began to move on despite the rain pelting down on them.

Lightning flashed across the sky and Shippo covered his ears in anticipation of the thunder that was to follow. Sure enough it came not ten seconds later, a booming CRACK which made every one of them jump.

Inuyasha sniffed the air loving the smell of the damp earth and wet sky. He closed his eyes and looked up, letting the water drip down his face. A smile tugged at his mouth and he bared his pearly fangs to the sky, daring the heavens to do their worst.

A/N: Well I wrote this chapter while listening to Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Amazing song btw and this is coming from someone who can't stand Country. So yeah I couldn't help but make it raining outside. I loved writing this. There wasn't much point to it (except maybe to create a B-E-A-U-tiful image of Inuyasha in your mind) but it's kind of necessary for the next chapter. Till then!


	5. And That Is Why

A/n: ok since last chapter was pretty much a filler or an excuse for me to imagine Inuyasha's ears getting wet and twitching (squee! I love that mental image! my dog does that.) I guess I have to actually make something happen this time. Ehh oh well. Thank you a million times over to all the people who reviewed for me and have lent all their fabulous opinions. I love you guys! And I'm all for reading a good fic so if you feel you have written a good one, tell me and I'll drop by.

Ja ne!

"There's a house up ahead!" Shippo cried out suddenly leaping from the bike basket.

Sure enough, not far way was a small wooden house. No lights were on and no smoke rose from the chimney. It looked vacant and they quickly hurried to get inside.

It was cold inside the little hut but Miroku quickly got a fire going in the hearth, heating up the air. Kagome and Sango huddled together with Shippo underneath Kagome's blanket. Inuyasha began to dig around in Kagome's backpack until he found the cup of ramen he knew she had in there.

Kagome boiled some water and he eagerly devoured the noodles. He sniffed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he finished.

"I wonder when this downpour is going to let up," Sango wondered aloud. The loud pounding of the rain on the roof showed no sign of relenting.

Miroku stood up and lifted aside the door flap and sighed. Turning back to the others, he said, "This storm will probably last the rest of the day. We should just make ourselves comfortable," he added with a side-glance at Sango whose eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't get any ideas, Monk," she spat.

Miroku held his hands up in defense.

"I meant nothing of the sort, Sango! I just—."

Miroku wasn't given a chance to explain himself.

After six consecutive hours of playing cards, Kagome threw her hand in proclaiming defeat. Sango and Inuyasha followed suit. Miroku however laid his hand out, displaying a full house.

"It appears I have won," he said smugly.

"Well, I'm tired of losing to Miroku. Let's make something to eat," Kagome said falling back.

Inuyasha stood to his feet and stretched his arms.

"I think I'll go outside for now," he said.

"It's still raining…"

"It's not raining as hard. I'll be alright."

"What's up with him?" wondered Kagome aloud. She gasped as she suddenly remembered: Tonight was the new moon. The rain would definitely be over in awhile and it was already late in the afternoon. No doubt Inuyasha felt his body getting weaker as the new moon approached and wanted to go sit it out.

"Isn't tonight the new moon?" asked Shippo hopping into Kagome's lap.

"Yeah I was just thinking that," Kagome agreed. She frowned. "He's being stupid! He should stay here with us until tomorrow morning when he's stronger and not so vulnerable!"

She stood to her feet, pulled on a jacket and stormed out after Inuyasha.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Kagome shouted for Inuyasha over and over. She searched for him, calling all the while, even though she knew she wouldn't find him. Inuyasha was several times faster than she would ever be, even if it was approaching the new moon.

Feeling angry and worried over Inuyasha, Kagome's cry became less and less frequent.

"Inuyasha," she groaned one last time.

"_WHAT _in the hell do you _want, _woman!" demanded an angry voice.

Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha looking down at her, hands folded over his chest.

"There you are!" she shouted. "I've been so worried, Inuyasha!"

"What for?" he shouted right back, although he sounded a little thrown off.

Kagome sighed. "Tonight's the new moon and I know that's why you walked out like that."

Thunder rumbled overhead and the rain stopped. The clouds parted a bit to reveal the pink evening sky.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Is it wrong for me to not want to be weak?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

"You mean _human_."

"Yeah, so?"

"Fine! Stay by yourself and don't tell me what's been really bothering you! Stay by yourself and get killed in that weak _human _form! I don't even care if you drop dead!"

"I bet you would! How would you get any jewel shards without me?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"Huh? What are you getting at!"

"That you're a selfish, stupid, arrogant, half demon who insists on hating humans when practically you're only companions are humans! Your own _mother _was human, Inuyasha!"

"Feh! I don't have to listen to you," Inuyasha said going to leap away.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted as loudly as she could.

Inuyasha fell hard in the wet earth.

"Kagome…dammit…that's not fair…"

"Neither is you leaping off when you know I can't follow."

Having nothing to counter that, Inuyasha struggled to his feet and stared hard at Kagome.

"What do you want then? Hurry up, it's almost sunset."

Kagome, strangely enough, found that now that she had Inuyasha's attention, she couldn't think of what she wanted to say.

"What?" Inuyasha asked frustrated after a minute or two.

"Why do you hate humans?" Kagome blurted. There it's out, she thought.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha glanced at the swiftly darkening sky. He sniffed the air trying to pick up a sent. His sense of smell was almost completely gone. Hearing too was definitely getting weaker. Oh well, he sighed.

"You're right, my mother was human," began Inuyasha. "She was kind and beautiful and never ever told me that I was wrong to have demon or human blood in me. She was just happy with who I was."

So am I, Inuyasha, thought Kagome.

"I loved her so much. We were happy. But every day nearly, there was someone who threw a rock at us if we were outside. A few times our laundry hanging outside was cut into shreds but left on the line. Nasty taunts and curses chased us everywhere if we even tried to walk around in the village. 'Bastard hanyou…' is what most of them called me. I didn't even know what it meant for the longest time." Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"It sounds so sad," Kagome said quietly.

"I hated them all so much, the people in the village." His face grew dark and angry. So much so that Kagome took a step back. "Heh, they're all dead now though."

"What happened to them?"

"One night, my mother and I were sitting together eating when we heard voices from outside. When my mother got up to see what was going on, the doors and windows even were all locked. They yelled for her to give me to them. She didn't say anything. Then it was silent. My mother knew what was going on and told me to run. I didn't want to leave her, but she insisted. As I was about to force my way through a small window, they lit the house on fire. I dove through the window and made it safely out. My mother…"

Inuyasha looked down. Kagome went to put her hand on his shoulder but he brushed her off. The sky was getting darker and darker by the minute. He could feel his power dwindling away.

"I…attacked the villagers...I killed them all…There was blood everywhere and our house was consumed in flames. I looked into the flames before I passed out and saw my mother reaching for me. A beam had fallen across her back, pinning her down. Her body was already beginning to burn and she was crying. Then I blacked out."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She went to put her hand on his shoulder and this time, he didn't jerk away. He put his hand on hers and held it tightly.

"You remind me of her in some ways. How you always assume the best of people. How you don't care if a person is human or demon or both."

"I-I do?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, but you're a lot louder than she was."

Kagome laughed a bit.

"So, does that answer your question," he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. And Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand tightly.

"It's alright. I think…I think I needed to tell someone for a long time."

Inuyasha hair slowly darkened to a dark brown. His ears crept down the sides of his head and rounded out into human ears. His eyes which stared into Kagome's dimmed from their brilliant amber color to a pitch black.

"I'm a weak human now," he said smiling.

Kagome found herself leaning in close to Inuyasha. She started though and pulled her hand from his, blushing furiously.

"What are you doing so close!" Inuyasha accused.

"I was not! Why? Are you getting at something?"

"No way! I was just saying…!"

Excuses and accusations flew through the air for the next minute or two. They then sat in an embarrassed silence.

"So," Kagome said awkwardly. "Are you ready to go back then?"

"I think I'll wait the night out out here," he replied looking up distractedly at the still slightly clouded sky. Stars twinkled from the sky which was nearly completely dark.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kagome stared at him for a minute, but not angrily so. She smiled slightly and stood up brushing off her skirt as she did so.

"I'll be waiting for you at dawn."

"I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise."

Kagome smiled as she felt the warmth creeping into her face.

A/N: whew I think that was the longest chapter yet! A good one though. I guess I could stop this story here. It would be all right if I did, I think. Hmm. I dunno. Depends on the feedback I get. (ahem reviews! ) lol I love you all so much! Leave a review if you care to. Ja ne!


End file.
